


Bloodied fur, Moonlit fangs

by psychoticmidds, tatch



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Central City is filled with supernatural creatures, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Team Arrow are hunters, Vampire Leonard, Werewolf Mick, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmidds/pseuds/psychoticmidds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatch/pseuds/tatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard is a vampire. Mick a werewolf. They're both thieves using their heists to cover up for their own feedings. They fall for each other, then find out about the other‘s 'secret', but it doesn't change the way they feel about each other and brings them closer together. It does take some adjusting to though, ‘cause neither of them is used to hanging with someone from the other’s species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodied fur, Moonlit fangs

**Author's Note:**

> ▪ We do not own The Flash, or Legends of Tomorrow. Or either of the shows characters.
> 
> ▪ We are our own beta readers.
> 
> ▪ psychoticmidds will be writing for Leonard Snart, and tatch will be writing for Mick Rory. All NPC's are written by the both of us.
> 
> ▪ Feedback is welcome and appreciated.
> 
> ▪ Jeff Buckley "Hallelujah" - Lisa's lullaby

 

Leonard takes his time disabling the alarm system of the museum; shutting down lasers, silent alarms, and pressure alarms of each display case. “Man, if Rory were here we wouldn't have to worry ‘bout the guards, he would have already taken care of them.”  Malcolm Merlyn, the thief Len had hired for half of the money they would get from the artifact, The Black Star Sapphire, speaks up impatiently.

“Is that so?” Len inquires, sounding less than impressed, and only vaguely intrigued by Malcolm's statement. Clipping the final wire, he shuts off the power to the museum.

“Hey Dan, check out the breaker. Power just went out, over.” A voice comes from the other end of a walkie-talkie coming from the belt of the corpse lying on the ground a few feet away from them. Malcolm walks over to the body, taking the walkie-talkie off of him.

“I'm heading over there now, over.” Malcolm speaks into the walkie-talkie, disguising his voice and hoping it was well enough that no questions would be asked.

“Man, that cold you got makes you sound like shit, over.”  The same voice comments. Leonard huffs, irritated. They didn't have time for Malcolm to chit-chat with the guards.

“Yeah, go screw yourself, over.” Malcolm shots back, waiting for a few moments before he starts speaking again. "I made it to the electric box. Everything looks fine here, we'll have to call the power company in the morning, over.”

“Great,” comes the reply, the man sounding annoyed. “Keep your eyes peeled, can't take the chance of some thief taking advantage of the situation, over.” The order was firm, the person on the other side no longer playing around.

“Copy that, over and out.” Malcolm turns off the walkie-talkie, dropping it without a care on the guard's corpse.

“Here.” Malcolm turns to Leonard, eyeing the single pair of night vision goggles Snart is holding in his hand, offering them to Malcolm.

“What about you?” He asks Leonard, wondering how he was going to see anything without them.

“I'll manage.” Snart’s response is short, clearly not caring to explain himself to Merlyn.

“If you say so…” Malcolm remarks, suspicious, as he takes the goggles from Len, places them over his eyes and turns them on. "Don't see how you're going to see a fucking thing”, he mutters under his breath, not thinking that Len can possibly hear him.

“I'm used to the dark.” Snart walks away from Merlyn, feeling the other’s eyes staring at him.

‘ _Last time I work with this freak_.’ Malcolm thinks to himself as he heads for the vent, believing that Snart will do the same thing. Meanwhile, without hesitating a second, Leonard casually opens the door of the museum, strolling inside as if he owns the place. Whistling a cheery tune, he walks through the hallways toward the room where the sapphire is being kept in.

“Stop right where you are, hands in the air, now!” The guard bellows the order, his voice echoing throughout the empty corridors. The cheerful whistle comes to an end and Leonard stops walking in the middle of the room, making it seem like he is obeying the rent-a-cop. Meanwhile, Merlyn is still inside the vents, having no clue as to what's going on inside the museum. Huffing as he crawls through the tight space, grumbling half-curses under his breath, clearing the cobwebs out of his way and doing his best to hold back in the sneeze that’s been building up from all the dust.

Leonard slowly raises his hands over his head, his eyes turning entirely black upon hearing the guard’s quickening heartbeat. Patiently waiting for the guard to come closer. The guard grabs him by the wrist and Len turns quickly, pouncing and sinking his fangs into the man's throat. He begins to drink. Some of the blood is spilling from his mouth, down his chin and onto his clothes. When the heart finally stops and the blood is no longer pouring out of the wound, Len lets the guard's lifeless body drop to the ground with a soft thud.

“Next time, I’ll pick our entry route!” Merlyn hisses, still thinking Snart is following him. Not realizing that Leonard is not there, that he never was. Finally reaching the vent that opens to the room where the Black Star is, stopping to wait for Len, he dusts himself off with a look of disgust and aggravation. “You lost in there?” Merlyn calls into the vent, bending down to look for Snart.

“Took you long enough.” Malcolm’s head snaps up, smacking against the vent and he curses loudly, grabbing his forehead. Backing up, he straightens, looking over his shoulder to see Leonard lazily standing there, tossing the sapphire in the air and catching it in his hand, covered in blood.

“What the hell Snart!? W-What happened?” Malcolm stammers, keeping his distance from Snart. ‘ _I teamed up with a fucking psychopath_.’

“This was a blast, Merlyn, but I'm afraid our partnership is doomed to meet a tragic end.” Leonard’s tone comes out cold and cruel. He lets his fangs glint for a second, savoring the terror that’s rising from his accomplice, before lunging at Malcolm and ripping into the man's flesh.

Grabbing Merlyn’s phone off of his corpse, he scrolls slowly through the contact list. “Rory heh? Stupid name.” Memorizing the number, Lenny crushes the phone in his hand, drops it to the floor beside Malcolm's body and strolls back out of the museum. Whistling cheerfully to himself again, he examines the sapphire in his possession. Finally, Leonard tucks the gem safely away and disappears, leaving nothing but death in his wake.

 

* * *

 

Weeks later, after the hype of the museum massacre finally settled down.

 

A new target had caught Leonard’s eye, so he decided to reach out to Rory for the job.

He dials the number, but is put through directly to Rory’s voicemail. Mildly irritated, Leonard hangs up the phone without leaving a message, deciding to try again later. Well, only one way left for him to sustain his hunger. That is, if he wants to keep a low profile. He already knows he’s gonna regret his decision. He heads to Sanctuary, Central City main vampire feeding bar.

Leonard enters the bar, greeted by the smell of blood and the sound of the lust full groans from the humans allowing the vampires to feed from them. The bar is soundproofed and it’s impossible to hear anything from the outside. “Leo, there you are!” Thawne’s hand claps Leonard on the shoulder, flashing him a wide smile. Len pulls away from Eobard, wrinkling his nose at the vampire who turned him. “I have been looking all over the place for you.” The smile fades a bit from Thawne’s lips, and the look on his face darkens.

“How did you find me?” Leonard asks coldly, keeping his voice down and even.

“Wasn't too hard, just had to follow the news of theft and body counts.” Thawne sighs. “You’ve always been reckless.” Eobard scolds him with a tsk of disappointment. “Come, feed with me. You must be hungry.” Thawne reaches for Len’s arm, but he steps away with a light hiss.

“Don't touch me.” Leonard warns the other vampire, who gives him a hurt look.

“Now now, is that anyway to speak to your father?” Eobard inquires, looming over Len. Leonard doesn't back down, unafraid.

“You're not my father.” he snaps icily back, glaring at his supposedly mentor who’s hovering around him like a creepy mother hen. Thawne opens his mouth to keep on pleading his cause, but Leonard is done and simply walks away.

“Leo!” Eobard calls after him, starting after him but getting sidetracked when he notices a new girl in the bar. Sure that Leonard wasn't going anywhere for a while and that he would get another shot at talking to his ‘son’, Thawne decided to treat himself. Meanwhile, Len is sticking to his regular guy. He never bothered to learn the human’s name. Just another fang whore, a willing and pliant blood bag, ready to give his blood to more superior beings than himself. Disgusting.

Once Len has had his fill, he heads for the exit, but makes sure that Eobard is distracted with his own feeding before, so that he won't be followed. What is this obsession Thawne has with him anyway? Dawn is approaching fast, Leonard decides to check on his baby sister, Lisa. She’d called earlier, asking him if he could come over. Even though she was clearly no longer a baby, it was still his job to look after her and to take care of her. The last time he’d failed to do so, Lisa had been cursed in the same way he had been years beforehand.

Lisa is afraid of the dark. Always was. Their mother used to sing her a song to help her sleep and she slept with lights on. Well, on nights their father wouldn’t throw a tantrum and turn all lights off to ‘tough them up’. Becoming a vampire had not really helped. Liz was suddenly trapped in a world of never ending nights. Vampire night vision takes a few seconds to kick in, during which she freaks out every time. Oh and should Len mention that Lisa’s mentor used to keep her locked up in her coffin to punish her? It didn’t last long, as Leonard found and rescued his sister pretty fast, using his birthright as argument to get her under his guardianship but the damage was there. Cisco, Lisa boyfriend, did the best that he could, however sometimes, more often than not, it just wasn't enough to help her sleep.

Len knocks on the door, and the moment it opens, Lisa is greeting him with a fierce hug. As much as Len despises such contact with anyone else, his sister was the only exception. He would never deny her anything. As long as it wasn’t something that would harm her, that was. “Lenny!” Lisa squeals happily in his ear, clinging on his neck tightly.

"Hey sis, shall we get you to bed?” Leonard coos, amused, easily lifting Lisa off the ground. He carries her inside, kicking the door closed behind him. "Hello, Cisco.” He greets casually as he passes by, taking Lisa to her coffin. Even if Leonard himself prefers to sleep in an actual bed, a lot of vampires are old-fashioned and keep using coffins as resting places.

"Thank you for coming, it wasn't Cisco's fault for not waking up before me. I just freaked out.” Lisa pouts at her older brother, as she explains what happened. Her bottom lip is trembling and Len can tell that she’s ashamed of herself.

"Don't worry, I'm here now.” Gently, Leonard lays his sister down in her golden and bronze silk coffin, soothingly brushing her long hazel hair.  He starts singing softly, Lisa humming along with him. " _Well, I heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord.”_ She sings the next sentence, starting to drift away already. _“But you don't really care for music, do you?”_ He smirks but keeps on singing. _“Well it goes like this: The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift. The baffled king composing Hallelujah.”_ Lisa's voice trails off and her eyes close gently as she falls asleep. ” _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah…_ ” Leonard holds the last note, as he carefully closes the coffin, as silently as possible.

"Thanks for coming, Leonard. I swear I didn't mean for this to happen.” Cisco begins to speak, but Len is in no mood to hear his lame excuses. Just because Lisa likes him, doesn’t mean Leonard has to.

“If you can't take care of my sister, I will take her away.” Lenny threatens Cisco darkly, in that icy drawl that means things are about to get ugly. The urge to rip Cisco's head off is one he’s always on the verge of losing himself to.

“Whoa, easy man! It was only an accident!” Cisco explains with wide eyes, hoping to calm Leonard down.

"It's always an accident, Cisco.” Len hisses coldly. “I'm staying for the day, to make sure it gets done correctly.” And with that, Len lays himself in the guest coffin, closing it on himself.

 

* * *

 

Leonard wakes when night falls, and opens the coffin. Hastily, he gets up and opens Lisa's coffin just as her eyes open and she smiles up at him, relieved. Lenny helps his sister out of her coffin as Cisco rises from his own. “I have some business to attend to sis, so I have to leave. You need anything, call me.”

“I will.” Lisa promises her older brother. After Leonard gives his baby sister a tight hug as a goodbye, he takes his leave. Closing the door behind him, Leonard heads to the one of the shitty bars he uses as meeting points. He has two missed calls from Rory, he notices with a smirk. He dials Rory’s number once more, listening to the line ring on the other end.

Time to get this show on the road.


End file.
